gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ghadah Al-Akel
|GebOrt = Göttingen |imdb = 1064588}} Ghadah Al-Akel (*09. Mai 1965 in Göttingen), auch Nina G. Akel, ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin und Schauspielerin. In Glee spricht sie April Rhodes. Leben Sie lebt in Berlin. Karriere Als Schauspielerin konnten die Zuschauer Al-Akel u. a. am Hansa-Theater Berlin und den Berliner Kammerspielen sehen. Sie spielte vier Jahre lang am Schillertheater. Im Fernsehen spielte sie z. B. bei "Schloss Einstein", "Zwei Halbe sind noch lange kein ganzes", "Rosa Roth", "A.S.", "Praxis Bülowbogen", "Die Richterin" und "Wolffs Revier" mit. Ihr Schauspiel-und Gesangsstudium absolvierte Al-Akel an der Fritz-Kirchhoff-Schauspielschule in Berlin. Als Synchronsprecherin bewarb sie sich während ihres Studiums, doch wurde sie nicht gleich beim ersten Vorstellungsgespräch genommen. Beim zweiten Anlauf zahlte sich ihre Hartnäckigkeit aus und allmählich fasste sie Fuß in dieser Branche. Als Sprecherin nennt sie sich Ghadah Al-Akel, jedoch als Schauspielerin verwendet sie ihren Künstlernamen Ghadah Akel. Neben der klassischen Schauspielerei und der Synchronisation ist sie auch als Sängerin tätig. Sie machte eine Gesangsausbildung bei Ulla Lüders und Sam Thiel sowie eine klassische Gesangsausbildung (Dramatischer Sopran) bei Annerose Schloussen. Ihr Repertoire umfasst u. a. Szenen aus "Tosca", "Turandot" und "La Traviata", sie singt aber daneben auch eigene Pop-Songs. 2008 erhielt sie den Synchron-Zuhörerpreis "Silhouette" in der Kategorie "Synchronschauspielerin Serie" für "The Closer" als Brenda Leigh Johnson mit der Begründung: "Diese sehr anspruchsvolle und vielseitige Rolle wird durch Ghadah Al-Akels herausragende schauspielerische Leistung und Wandlungsfähigkeit in jeder noch so feinen Nuance zu einem wahren Genuss". Synchronisation Ghadah in der deutschen Synchronkartei *'Fujiko Mine' in der Lupin III-Manga-Serie **1993: "Lupin III: Der Höllentrip" (Anime; TV-Special) **1994: "Lupin III: Der goldene Drache" (Anime; TV-Special) **1995: "Lupin III: Der Schatz des Harimao" (Anime; TV-Special) **1995: Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (Anime-Film) **1996: "Lupin III: Der Diamant der Dämmerung" (Anime; TV-Special) **2006: Lupin III: Das Schloss des Cagliostro (Anime-Film/ DVD-Fassung) *'Ming-Na' **1995/2001–04: Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV-Serie) … als Dr. Jing-Mei 'Deb' Chen **2007/10: Two and a Half Men (TV-Serie) … als Linda **seit 2009: Stargate Universe (TV-Serie) … als Camile Wray *'Brittany Murphy' **1999: Durchgeknallt (Girl, Interrupted) … als Daisy Randone **2002: 8 Mile … als Alex **2009: "Across the Hall" … als June *'Michelle Rodriguez' **2000: Girlfight - Auf eigene Faust (Girlfight) … als Diana Guzman **2001: The Fast and the Furious... als Letty Marciano **2004: Control - Du sollst nicht töten (Control) … als Lou **2005-10: Lost (Fernsehserie)… als Ana-Lucia Cortez **2009: Fast & Furious - Neues Modell, Originalteile. (Fast & Furious) ... als Letty Marciano *'Jennifer Lopez' **2001: Wedding Planner - verliebt, verlobt, verplant (The Wedding Planer) … als Mary Fiore **2001: Angel Eyes … als Sharon Pogue **2002: Manhattan Love Story … als Marisa Ventura **2004: Jersey Girl … als Gertrude Steiney **2005: Ein ungezähmtes Leben (An Unfinished Life) … als Jean Gilkyson **2006: Bordertown … als Lauren Adrian *'Emmanuelle Vaugier' **2002: 40 Tage und 40 Nächte … als Susie **2002-03: Smallville (TV-Serie) …. als Dr. Helen Bryce **2005-10: Two and a Half Men (TV-Serie) … als''Mia'' **2005: Saw II …als Addison **2006: Monk (TV-Serie; Folge 4.16) … als Pat - Geschworene Nr. 12 **2008: Saw IV…als Addison **2010: Human Target (TV-Serie; Folgen 1.03 & 1.08) … als Emma Barnes *'Sienna Miller' **2004: Alfie… als Nikki **2007: Camille … als Camille Foster **2008: The Edge of Love … als Caitlin MacNamara *'Parker Posey' **2004: Laws of Attraction… als Serena **2004: "Frankenstein" … als Detective Carson O'Conner **2006: „Es lebe Hollywood“ (For Your Consideration) … als Callie Webb **2008: The Eye… als Helen Wells *'Kristin Chenoweth' **2006: Der rosarote Panther (The Pink Panther) … als Cheri **2007-09: Pushing Daisies (Fernsehserie)… als Olive Snook **2008: Mein Schatz, unsere Familie und ich (Four Christmases) … als''Courtney'' **2009-10: Glee (Fernsehserie; Folgen 1.05, 1.16)... als April Rhodes **2009: „Zwölf Männer für ein Jahr“ (Twelve Men of Christmas) … als E.J. Baxter *'Sonstige' **1989-1998: Alle unter einem Dache (Family Matters)… Kellie Shanygne Williams als Laura Lee Winslow **1994-96: Power Rangers (TV-Serie) … Karan Ashley als Aisha **1994-2004: Friends (TV-Serie) … Maggie Wheeler als Janice Litman-Garelnick **1995: Power Rangers - Der Film … Karan Ashley als Aisha **1996: „Schatten einer Liebe“ (To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday) … Claire Danes als Rachel Lewis **1997: Breaking Up … Salma Hayek als Monica **1998: Power Rangers: In Space (TV-Serie) … Melody Perkins als''Astronema/Karone'' **1999: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (TV-Serie) … Melody Perkins als''Astronema/Karone''* **1999-2002: Relic Hunter (TV-Serie) …Tia Carrere als Sydney Fox **1999-2003: Thr Tribe - Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene (TV-Serie) …Laura Wilson als May **2001: Natürlich Blond … Alanna Ubach als Serena Mc-Guire **2002: Catch Me If You Can …Jennifer Garner als Cheryl Ann **2003: Natürlich Blond 2 - Jetzt wird's richtig blond … Alanna Ubach als Serena McGuire **2003-05: Navy CIS (TV-Serie) … Sascha Alexander als Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd **2003-05: Tru Calling - Schicksal reloaded! (TV-Serie) … Eliza Dushku als Tru Davies **2003-06: Hallo Holly (What I Like About You) … Leslie Grossmann als Lauren **2005: O.C., California (TV-Serie) …Marguerite Moreau als Reed Carlson **2005-09: The L Word (TV-Serie) … Sarah Shahi als Carmen de la Pica Morales **seit 2005: The Closer (TV-Serie) … Kyra Sedgwick als Brenda Leigh Johnson **2005-2006: Arme Millionäre ... als Erzählerin/Lilo Gabriel **2006: Desperate Housewives (TV-Serie) … Kiersten Warren als Nora Huntington **2006: The IIIusionist .. Jessica Biel als Sophie **2006: Inside Man .. Kim Director als Stevie **seit 2006: Grey's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte (TV-Serie) … Sara Ramirezals Dr. Callie Torres **2008: Bedtime Stories ... Keri Russell als Jill **2008: Daddy ohne Plan (The Game Plan) … Kyra Sedgwick als Stella Peck **2009: “Open Graves” … Eliza Dushku als Erica **2009: Nine .... Penelope Cruz als Carla *'Hörspiel' **seit 1996: Bibi Blocksberg als Schubia Wanzhaar **seit 2003: Wendy als Tanja Kategorie:Synchronsprecher